gleebrandnewdirectionsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Rivarly Comeback
' A Rivarly Comeback '''is the 3rd chapter on the fanfic, Glee: The Brand New Directions Episode Franklin,Bridget,Paige and Cameron are walking on the hallways "Guys, we should totally do Dark Side on Sectionals" Bridget said "By Kelly Clarkson" Paige asked "Yeah" Bridget said "Totes, i love that song" Paige said "Guys, do you think we will win Sectionals?" Cameron asked "What are you talking about?" Franklin said "Yeah, New Directions won 3 years in a row, i don't know what's the reason that the glee club lost Sectionals last year." Bridget said "But, we are all rookies, i'm nervous" Cameron said "Come on, Sectionals is gonna be a blast" Franklin said then Marley rashes into them "Guys, we have to go the auditorium" Marley said "Wait, why?" Paige said "It's an emergency" Marley said "Well, let's go!" Cameron said then they all run to the auditorium ______________________________________________________ They arrive at the auditorium, there is a girl at the stage "Wow, look we have an audtionee, why is that an emergency?" Franklin said "She is not an auditionee, Hambo" Jason said "Whatever" Franklin said "Who are you?" Paige said Then Will arrives with Sue. "Sue, why did you bring me here?" Will asked "William, losers, i would like all of you to meet my star Chloe" Sue said "Star for what? a show? a glee clu-" Jason said "That's right, Bowtied Weird Boy, she is the new star of The Troubletones" Sue said "What? how did this happen?" Will said "It's easy, i paid Figgins some dough so i can resurrect this pathetic club to beat you at Sectionals" Sue said "Yeah, never gonna happen" Jason said "Uh, yeah, it's gonna happen, you see this girl isn't just a Chloe, she is indeed a Berry" Sue said "What?" Will said "You heard right, she is a relative of Rachel Berry, which means she has the talent,essence and maybe the annoying vibe that Rachel posseses" Sue said "Whaaaat?" Will said "Watch and learn, Curly Haired Guy with the Ridiciulous Buttchin" Sue said Then Chloe closes her eyes and started singing ''"Never look back we said How was I to know I'd miss you so? Loneliness up ahead, emptiness behind Where do I go?" "Oh my god, she is amazing" Marley said " "And you didn't hear All my joy through my tears All my hopes through my fears Did you know, still I miss you somehow" Chloe sang "Seriously, Rachel Barbra Berry II" Franklin said Then the curtain opens and The Troubletones sing with Chloe'' "From the bottom of my broken heart There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know You were my first love, you were my true love From the first kisses to the very last rose From the bottom of my broken heart Even though time may find me somebody new You were my real love, I never knew love' Til there was you From the bottom of my broken heart"'' "I was wrong" Jason said "Baby, I said, please stay.Give our love a chance for one more day We could have worked things out Taking time is what love's all about But you put a dart" ''Chloe sang ''"Through my dreams through my heart And I'm back where I started again Never thought it would end" ''The Troubletones sang ''"From the bottom of my broken heart There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know You were my first love, you were my true love From the first kisses to the very last rose From the bottom of my broken heart Even though time may find me somebody newYou were my real love, I never knew love'Til there was you From the bottom of my broken heart" ''Chloe sang with The Troubletones while others are harmonizing ''"Never look back, we said How was I to know I'd miss you so?" Chloe sang After the performance the New Directions are all speechless then Chloe leaves the stage. "See, William i told you that i will find something that you will not have" Sue said "Whaaat?" Will said "See you at Sectionals, Buttchin" Sue said then leaves the auditorium "Mr. Schue, what are we going to do?" Jake said Then Will was speechless. ________________________________________________________ They left the auditorium and when they arrived at the choir room, Britney is inside. "Wow, the new bitch in town is back" Marley said "Easy, Marley, she might be physically unstable and get the urge to punch you" Franklin said "Ms. Jackson, what are you doing here?" Will said "I would like to join the glee club" Britney said "Come on, Kitty 2.0 what's your angle?" Marley said "Marley, calm down" Ryder said "That's great" Will said "But, i would like to re-audition, i wanna sing but please don't disturb my performance" Britney said Then everyone sitted then Demi Lovato's Fix a Heart started playing "It's probably what's best for you I only want the best for you And if I'm not the best then you're stuck I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind Like you're pouring salt in my cuts" "Wow, she is acutally great" Avrenz said "Yeah" Jason said "Baby, I just ran out of band-aids I don't even know where to start 'Cause you can bandage the damage You never really can fix a heart Baby, I just ran out of band-aids I don't even know where to star 'Cause you can bandage the damage You never really can fix a heart" ''Britney sang ''"Oh no, no, no You never really can fix a heart Oh no, no, no You never really can fix a heart Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh yeah-oh, oh, oh, oh You never really can fix my heart" ''Britney sang with the New Directions After the performance everybody gave Britney a standing ovation except for Marley. "Wow, Britney! that was amazing, Welcome to the glee club!!!" Will said Then everybody clapped, Britney looked at Marley then Marley rolled her eyes and Britney had an evil smirk on her face. ________________________________________________________ Marley is by her locker then Britney approached her. "Wow, jealous much" Britney said "What are you talking about?" Marley asked her "That weird vibe you were sending back at the choir room? jealousy?" Britney said "Listen Britney, i don't want any trouble" Marley said "Trust me, trouble is coming your way" Britney said "Whatever" Marley said then she slammed her locker and left but got slushied by a football player "Uhm, yeah i'm gonna be Angeline and you're gonna be Jennifer, so get ready for it." Britney said Then Franklin rushed to her "Marley? what happened?" Franklin asked "That bitch is going down" Marley said _____________________________________________________ At the girls bathroom, Franklin is helping Marley get cleaned up. "So this is you're second time being slushied and my first time cleaning slushie but not on my face" Franklin said "Thank you, Franklin" Marley said "Don't mention it, what bestfriends are for" Franklin said "That bitch of a cheerleader is going down" Marley said "Who? Kitty" Franklin asked "No, it's Britney, she wants a fight? i'll give her a fight" Marley said "Marley, no just ignore her" Franklin said "No, i'm not gonna---" Marley said then Franklin went close to Marley's face "Mar, if you don't shut-up, i'm gonna go all rebound and kiss you" Franklin said then Marley stopped talking Then Marley continued cleaning her face "Marley, your shirt, it's wet" Franklin said "Oh, i don't have an extra shirt or anything else" Marley said Then Franklin took his jacket off and gave it to Marley "Here, use this" Franklin said "Thanks, but what about you, you're shoulder muscles are exposed" Marley said "Don't worry, i have a cardigan in my locker" Franklin said Then Marley tightly hugged Franklin "Thank you" Marley said softly "You're welcome, like i said, don't mention it, i'm your bestfriend" Franklin said Then Sue arrives at the bathroom "Looky, what we have here, if it isn't The Snorlax Lady's Daughter and her trusty bestfriend--" Sue said "Trusty bestfriend who?" Franklin said "Neh, you're too cute and hot to make fun at" Sue said "What do you want coach Sylvester?" Marley asked "I'm just here to ask you, what do you think of my star?" Sue asked "She was good" Franklin said "Yeah, but we're better, don't you remember coach Sylvester? i sang lead at Regionals last year?" Marley said "Yeah, you're pathetic solo that led the glee club to Nationals, you're voice is pitchy" Sue said "I don't care, atleast we won Regionals" Marley said "Hehehe, mark my words Munchlax and Max, you will lose at Sectionals" Sue said then leaves the bathroom and pushed a girl. Then Marley and Franklin looked at eachother. _________________________________________________________________ Then the two of them got out of the bathroom and Jake approched them "Marley! what happened to you? why are you wearing someone else's jacket? and why is he half-dressed?" Jake said "Calm down, Jake nothing happened." Marley said "Nothing happened? you guys were inside the bathroom and this guy is half-dressed and you're telling me nothing happened?" Jake madly said "Well, what if something happened?" Franklin asked him then Jake punched him "Jake!!! what are you doing? STOP!" Marley said "Tell me the truth or i'll kill you" Jake said "Nothing happened Jake! for god's sake, Marley got slushied so i helped her get cleaned up and her clothes were wet so i lent her my jacket!! end of story" Franklin madly said "Nothing really happened Marley?" Jake asked "Yeah and that's the truth" Marley said "You know what Marley? if your bitch of a boyfriend can't trust you when we are together, then maybe we should just end this friendship?" Franklin said "No, Franklin i need you, i feel safe when i'm with you" Marley said "So you don't feel safe when you're with me?" Jake said "Shut up, Jake" Franklin said "Please i need my bestfriend, i can't lose you again" Marley said then she hugged Franklin "Fine, but if Jake gets up in my grill again there's gonna be trouble." Franklin said "Yeah.OK" Jake said "So, thanks for everything bye" Marley said then left with Jake Franklin is watching Jake and Marley being sweet then he walked away. _______________________________________________________ Paige is by her locker then Cameron approached her. "Hey Paigy" Cameron said "Cameron, hi!" Paige said "Since our granddparents will got out tonight how about you have dinner at our house with me and Bridget" Cameron said "Wow, OK!!" Paige happily said "Well, actually it's a sleep over, please? pretty please?" Cameron said "Ok Camy, tell Bixie at swing at your crib by 7" Paige said then closed her locker "Sure, i'm so excited" Cameron said "So? bye, i have English and i'm gonna be late" Paige said "Yeah, bye, see you tonight" Cameron said then he kissed Paige's cheeks then leaves Paige is smiling then walked to her English class ''"I can't believe he kissed me...... in the cheeks, i'm gonna die, i secretly have a crush on Cameron, the both of us along with Bridget were friends since we were all kids until now, so i grew feelings for him, but i'm afraid to tell him because he might not like me back, so i'm only gonna keep this as a secret....maybe until i become a senior" Then she enters her class with blushing cheeks _____________________________________________________________ At the auditorium, Chloe is playing the piano then Franklin,Marley and Jason arrive. "What do you all want?" Chloe said Then Avrenz,Marley and Jason glared at her _______________________________________________________ At NYADA, Rachel is in dance class stretching. "Schwimmer,the floor is all yours" Cassandra said Then Rachel standed up and SOS by Jordin Sparks started playing "S-S-S-S (S-S-S-S-) S.O.S (S-S-S-S-) S.O.S " ''Rachel sang ''"Whats up girlfriend Somethings goin on You got a look about you Tell me what's wrong" ''Marley sang ''"(Jason:Is that your) boyfriend? dancing with that girl on the floor " ''Rachel sang ''"We gotta dance now Time to show our weapons of choice" Jason sang "(Chloe:S-S-S-S-) S.O.S I'm calling out again Just a little text And you're surrounded by your girls"''Rachel sang ''"(Chloe:F-F-F-F-) F.Y.I know how its gonna end Wont take it lying down No crying now it's your world" Franklin sang "Let The Music Play You Wont Get Away Just Get the Groove And then he'll come back to you again (Rachel:Let it Play!)" Jason sang '' ''"Let the music play He wont get away This groove he cant ignore He wont leave you anymore" ''Marley and Chloe sang ''"Let The Music Play You Wont Get Away Just Get the Groove (Rachel:S-S-S-S-S.O.S) And then he'll come back to you again (Rachel:Let it Play!) " ''Franklin sang ''"Let the music play He wont get away This groove he cant ignore (Avrenz:S-S-S-S-S.O.S) He wont leave you anymore (Avrenz:Let it Play!)" Rachel sang "Get it on, no one stands a chance Can't get enough and when we start to dance Come with me now Gonna shake it down (Marley:S-S-S-S-S.O.S) Just blow it up Gonna hit the ground (Marley:Hit the ground!)" ''Chloe and Jason sang ''"Get it on no one stands a chance Can't get enough (Rachel:Ohwoah) And when we start to dance Come with me now Gonna shake it down (Rachel:S-S-S-S-S.O.S) Just blow it up Gonna hit the ground (Rachel:Hit the ground!)" ''Franklin sang Chloe,Franklin,Jason and Marley sang with Rachel belting "Let The Music Play You Wont Get Away Just Get the Groove (S-S-S-S-S.O.S) And then he'll come back to you again (he'll come back to you ohwoah) Let the music play He wont get away (get away) This groove he cant ignore (S-S-S-S-S.O.S) He wont leave you anymore (Let it Play!) '' "Let The Music Play You Wont Get Away (Rachel:S-S-S-S-S.O.S) Just Get the Groove And then he'll come back to you again (Marley:Let it Play!) Let the music play He wont get away This groove he cant ignore He wont leave you anymore (Jason:Let it Play!)" ''Rachel,Marley and Franklin sang After the performance the NYADA students clapped for Rachel, however Cassandra is not then she stands up and goes to Rachel. "Good job, Schwimmer" Cassandra said then leaves, Rachel smiled because she was able to impress Ms. July. At the auditorium, Chloe,Marley,Jason and Franklin are glaring at eachother "Not bad, so i'll just see you at Sectionals" Chloe said then leaves. "Wow" Jason said "She's even better up close." Franklin said Then Marley is speechless ____________________________________________________ At the choir room, Mr. Schue is planning a setlist for Sectionals. "Hmmm, maybe i should give Kitty a solo" Will said Then Sue arrives "Does it even matter?" Sue said "Sue" Will said "William, like i said 'does it even matter?' you will lose Sectionals anyway" Sue said "Don't take your chances, Sectionals is 3 weeks" Will said "So, tomorrow bring your club at the auditorium at 3 o'clock, we'll have a little scrimmage" Sue said "Fine, we'll be there" Will said Then Sue leaves the choir room, Will looks very depressed. _________________________________________________________ In Emma's office, she is cleaning her desk and other stuff then Will arrives. "Hey Will" Emma happily said "Hi" Will said then he kissed Emma "Wait? you seem down. What's going on?" Emma said "Well Sue is back" Will said "I heard" Emma said "Well, she got this girl who is very talented....talented like Rachel" Will said "But don't worry, you won Nationals last year and you're gonna win again" Emma said" "Yeah, but i haven't been there supporting you especially that you're.... you know" Will said "I can take care of myself Will, just do your best in directing the glee club" Emma said Will smiled and then he kissed Emma "I love you so much" Will said "I know" Emma said with a smile. ____________________________________________________ The New Directions arrive at the auditorium just in time for the scrimmage, "Well, well look who is unfashionably late" Sue said "Stick a sock in it Sue" Will said Then Chloe comes out of the stage with The Troubletones "Get ready for the most amazing performance you'll ever watch" Chloe said Then Express from Burlesque started playing and Chloe sang "It’s a cold and crazy world that’s ragin’ outside Well baby me and all my girls are bringin’ on the fire Show a little leg, gotta shimmy your chest It’s a life, it’s a style, it’s a need, it’s Burlesque"'' "E-X-P-R-E-S-S,love, sex Ladies no regrets,E-X-P-R-E-S-S,love, sex Ladies no regrets" ''Chloe sang with The Troubletones ''"Been holding back for quite some time and finally the moment’s right I love to make the people stare They know I got that certain savoir-faire" ''Chloe sang ''"Fasten up can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch? Step into the fantasy You’ll never want to leave, baby that's guaranteed… Why?" Chloe sang with The Troubletones "She is amazing" Franklin said "It’s a passion, an emotion, it’s a fashion, (Troubletones:Burlesque). It’ll move you, goin’ through you, so do what I do, (Troubletones:Burlesque) All ladies confident, flaunt it, boys throw it up if you want it Can you feel me, can you feel it? It’s (Troubletones: Burlesque)." ''Chloe sang ''"Le le le le le le le"''The Troubletones sang ''"Burlesque" ''Chloe sang ''"Le le le le le le le" The Troubletones sang "Burlesque" ''Chloe sang with The Troubletones ''"I tease ‘em ’til they’re on the edge They scream and moan for more and more they beg. I know it’s me they come to see My pleasure brings them to their knees" Chloe sang "Fasten up Can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch? Step into the fantasy You’ll never want to leave, baby that's guaranteed… Why?" Chloe sang with The Troubletones "It’s a passion, an emotion, it’s a fashion, (Troubletones:Burlesque) It’ll move you, goin’ through you, so do what I do, (Troubletones:Burlesque) All ladies, confident, flaunt it, boys throw it up if you want it Can you feel me, can you feel it? It’s (Troubletones:Burlesque.)" Chloe sang "Le le le le le le le" ''Chloe sang ''"Burlesque" The Troubletones sang "Le le le le le le le Burlesque" ''Chloe sang ''"Burlesque" ''The Troubletones sang ''"Burlesque" Chloe sang "Burlesque" ''Chloe sang with The Troubletones ''"It’s a passion, an emotion, it’s a fashion, (Troubletones: Burlesque) It’ll move you, goin’ through you, so do what I do, (Troubletones:Burlesque) All ladies confident, flaunt it, boys throw it up if you want it Can you feel me, can you feel it? It’s (Troubletones:Burlesque)." Chloe sang with The Troubletones After the performance the New Directions clapped and so did Will but he is intimidated "See William? i have found my ultimate weapon to deafeat you at Sectionals" "Well Sue, i gotta tell you......not even close" Will said Then the New Directions went up to the stage "So are you guys gonna kill us with boredom?" Chloe said "Not exactly, Hit it!" Marley said Then Usher's Scream started playing then Marley started singing "Marley, baby Yeah, yeah, we did it again And this time I'mma make you scream Marley! Yeah, man...I see you over there, so hypnotic Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body I'd get you like ooh baby baby Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby Got no drink in my hand" Then Chloe seemed intimidated "But I'm wasted Getting drunk on the thought of you naked I'd get you like ooh baby baby Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby And I've tried to fight it, to fight it But you're so magnetic, magnetic Got one life, just live it, just live it Now relax, and get on your back" Ryder sang Then Jason started singing then the New Directions started dancing "If you wanna scream, yeah Let me know and I'll take you there Get you going like (with New Directions Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby) If you want it done right Hope you're ready to go all night Get you going like (with Kitty and Ryder: Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby) If you wanna scream Yeah, come on" Kitty went infront to lead then started singing "Kill the lights, shut 'em off You're electric Devil eyes telling me "Come and get it" I'll have you like Ooh baby baby ooh baby baby Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby Girl tonight you're the prey I'm the hunter Take you here, take you there Take you under Imagine me whispering in your ear Then I wanna take off all your clothes and put something on ya" Then Cameron took the lead "And I've tried to fight it, to fight it But you're so magnetic, magnetic Got one life, just live it, just live it Now relax, and get on your back" Then Jason went infront and took the lead'' "If you wanna scream, (Marley:yeah) Let me know and I'll take you there Get you going like (New Directions: Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby) Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby If you want it done right Hope you're ready to go all night Get you going like (New Directions:Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby Yeah, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby) If you wanna scream"'' After the performance Chloe and The Troubletones we're all silent from intimidation. The New Directions leaves the stage "See you punks at Sectionals" Franklin said "We're screwed" Chloe said THE END Songs *'From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart '''by ''Britney Spears. Sung by Chloe with The Troubletones *'Fix a Heart '''by ''Demi Lovato. Sung by Britney *'SOS (Let The Music Play)' by Jordin Sparks. Sung by Franklin,Marley,Chloe,Jason and Rachel *'Express' from Burlesque. Sung by Chloe with The Troubletones *'Climax' by Usher. Sung by New Directions